The Lost Isle of the Bermuda Triangle
by Kaphiri
Summary: Steve is a cartographer sailing the ocean to map the unexplored waters of the Atlantic, but when a storm appears out of nowhere his boat crashes on a mysterious island and he loses his memory. Steve finds out there are some strange inhabitants here, but are they trying to help him or kill him? *Mob Talkers
1. Steve's Awakening

The first thing I noticed when I woke up was how cold it was. My eyes fluttered opened, and I was surrounded by a winter wonderland. Snow fell gently on the ground in light crisp flakes from the sky. I staggered up; exhausted it seemed, to get a better look around. My head pounded and I felt a jolt of pain as I tried to remember how I got here, but I was drawing a blank. After looking around I noticed a strange trail behind me that looked like a wide line in the snow. Was I dragged here? It seemed that way, but then where did the other person go? I looked at the ground in front of me and noticed a trail of paw prints.

* * *

**A/N: My first Minecraft fanfic, it's casual and the chapters will vary in word count but I hope you enjoy it.**


	2. The White Wolf

After walking for what felt like hours it finally stopped snowing. I rubbed my arms to try and gain some warmth. The trail of paw prints had now seemed to disappear, perhaps they were too old. Looking around, I noticed a small cave entrance and I sighed heavily with relief. I could finally get to somewhere warmer than out here. I didn't go too far into the cave because it was darker the further I went.

I sat down on a large smooth rock and huddled my arms closer together. My stomach rumbled and I knew I would have to find food soon. I needed water so I reluctantly ate some of the snow that looked clean. I didn't want to die of dehydration either. I placed some snowballs in my inventory for later just in case I would be out of this snowy area soon.

Suddenly I saw a red glowing light from the back of the cave. Wait, it was a pair of red eyes… I stood up quickly fearing for my life afraid of what was to come. My body trembled slightly and I wasn't sure if it was because of the cold or fear. The red eyes came closer until stepping into the light only to reveal a white wolf with yellow eyes. I thought maybe it only wanted me out of its territory and that was why it had red eyes. The wolf looked at me curiously with a tilted head.

"I'm sorry, I didn't know this cave belonged to anyone," I said quietly. "I'll leave now." I couldn't believe I was talking to a wolf but I didn't want it to attack me. I turned to leave when I heard a response.

"I'm glad you're awake now," said a girl's voice. I quickly spun around to see a beautiful woman with snow white hair and yellow eyes. Did I also mention she had white pointy ears and a long bushy white tail? She crossed her arms over her tribal clothing as she spoke again. "You would have been dead meat on the beach by yourself."

My mouth hung open in astonishment. How in the world?! Wasn't there just a wolf right here?!


	3. Fang the Banished Omega

"What _are_ you?" I pointed at her ears and tail frantically. She only looked at me like I was crazy. "How in the world do you have… I mean… where did the wolf go?!" I choked out in my confusion.

"I _am_ the wolf!" She said smugly as she placed one hand on her hip. "My name is Fang." She sent me a friendly smile.

"Then what's with the human appearance?" I asked curiously.

"Duh! That's how we all are here on this island; we can shape-shift into human form, though of course we still retain certain… attributes." She looked down at her bushy white tail. "But you, you're the first real human to come to Overworld in who knows how long!" She said ecstatically.

"Wait, what?" I replied back in shock. "There's no one else here? And what's Overworld?"

"Just us mobs—that's what we call ourselves," she informed me. "Overworld is this island, it says so in the ancient ruins."

I began to feel a little dizzy; this was a lot of information to process. Without thinking I said, "Nothing but other shape-shifting werewolves… great."

Fang titled her head, "What's a werewolf?" She asked silently to herself. Shaking her head and prancing over to me she said, "So what's your name? Aren't you going to thank me for saving you at least?" She stuck her tongue out at me.

"My name… oh…" I thought for awhile, my head still pounding with a head ache, but I somehow knew the answer. "My name is Steve. What do you mean save me?"

"You really don't remember? I found you washed up on the beach north of here unconscious."

I thought back on the matter, but I really couldn't remember anything. This upset me a lot as I rubbed my head. "No, all I remember is waking up in the snow…" I said somewhat saddened. Was I really just a blank slate? "I can't really remember anything at all except that and my name."

"Oh, I guess you've had too many head bumps." Her warm smile fell into a frown.

"Yeah, I should be—" And in that moment my stomach let out a loud rumble.

Fang giggled. "I'm sure you're starving! Let's go out and get food." It sounded tempting but wolves ate raw deer and such right? But perhaps I could make a fire to cook it at least.

"Sure but, what about the rest of your pack? Are they as nice as you are?" I wondered.

Fang's ears lowered, and by her expression I knew I said something wrong. Didn't wolves hunt in packs?

"I… I'm a lone wolf. I was banished by my pack a long time ago." She looked down at the ground with a pained expression. Oh boy did I feel bad for throwing salt on the wound.

"I'm sorry Fang, I didn't know." I said sincerely.

"It's ok Steve, you didn't know." She said with a half-smile. "Come on, we should get going."

Upon exiting the small cave, which I assumed was Fang's, I heard a strange noise. It sounded like the rattling of bamboo together on a wind chime. I looked up above the cave on the ledge and noticed a strange white figure. It was aiming something at us; upon squinting and looking closer I saw it was a bow with an armed arrow.

"FANG! Watch out!" I dove at her as I heard the deadly_ ziiiiiip_ of the arrow.


	4. Loyal Companion

I tackled Fang to the ground just in time as the arrow only hit the snow next to us.

"_What_ is going on?!" She yelped. I quickly realized how awkward it was being on top of her and got up.

"Someone shot an arrow at us!" I informed her worriedly. I helped her up and then looked over at the cliff edge standing in a position ready to run. I heard Fang let out a low growl and turned to see her eyes glow red.

"You again?! Stay out of my territory!" She threatened the strange figure as her hands were up in a defensive position with sharp claws. The strange sound of the bamboo knocking against each other could be heard again and I shifted, knowing another arrow was going to be fired soon.

Thinking quickly, I pulled the snowball out of my inventory and aimed at the thin figure up on the ledge. I threw the snowball with all my might and watched as it soared across the sky and hit the archer with a loud _THUNK_. I then heard the plummet of the culprit falling off the ledge. I stood there bewildered at what had happened, and Fang turned to me with a surprised look.

"Not bad, Steve," She smirked. "Not bad at all." Fang trotted over to where the archer had fallen and I followed immediately. Once we got to the site, there wasn't a trace of the body but only a single bone.

I shivered a bit at the eerie sight. Fang only laughed at it, "Looks like you got him."

I tilted my head, "I did?" I wondered why she was acting so calm about it but decided not to press the matter since I probably didn't want to know. I picked up the bone and wondered what to do with it.

"Here," I held it out to Fang. "I want you to have it. Wolves like bones, right?" I half chuckled.

For a second I thought I could see hearts in her eyes, and she took the bone happily as if I had just offered her a bar of gold or some fancy jewelry. "R-Really?" She lit up and smiled happily with her snaggletooth grin. "Thank you… No one's ever been so kind to me."

I smiled back at her sincerely, "Well yeah we're friends aren't we?"

Fang nodded ecstatically as she replied, "Always!"


End file.
